Scattered Minds
by Lilith Duvare
Summary: Not long after leaving Bella Edward – heavily drugged – stumbles upon one of the magical red light districts in America where he meets with a male prostitute named Harry who's nothing like he'd ever seen before. SLASH EC/HP One-Shot


**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing's mine which must be plainly obvious as I'm not called JKR or Stephanie Meyer and I'm not a billionaire either._

_

* * *

_

**_Scattered Minds_**

**Fandom: **_Harry Potter/Twilight_

**Pairing: **_Harry Potter/Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen/Isabella Swan (mentioned)_

**Ratings: _M_**

**Summary: **_Not long after leaving Bella Edward – heavily drugged – stumbles upon one of the magical red light districts in America where he meets with a male prostitute named Harry who's nothing like he'd ever seen before._

**Genre: **_Drama, Angst, Romance_

**Warnings: _SLASH_**_, sexual themes, prostitution, language, character death_

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys,_

_I'm not dead only ill and waiting for another examination that'll decide whether my stomach will be operated or not so sorry for the lack of updating nowadays. But here is this strange one-shot which popped into my head yesterday night in the shower... I hope you'll like it and after the examination which is in a week or two I'll update my other stories too._

_If you're interested in my thoughts about the story check out the **After Notes **right after the end of the story._

_Take care,_

_Lilith_

_P.S.: Timeline:_

**_Twilight: _**_ New Moon-Breaking Dawn_

**_Harry Potter: _**_Books happened in the 17th century so Harry is quite old in number but not in appearance (reason is actually simple and no, he's not a vampire)_

**

* * *

**

The boy stumbled through his door, heavily lidded honey irises entwined with black haze radiating raw despair and loneliness. Harry – as they called him in the District – looked up from his book without the barest hint of interest, before rising one of his brows as the slender figure steadied himself probably not even realising where he was.

"You're a whore?" He sneered at the boy's shocked expression, not bothering to stand up from his seat or acknowledge the seemingly drunk moron in any way. "Please answer me. Are you a prostitute?"

"You are in the red light district, what do you think?" Harry asked impassively. "I presume you want to fuck?"

The boy just blinked, his pretty, youthful features remained perfect despite the state he was in and Harry would bet he was anything but human. Not that it mattered in the District as it was a gray territory without the usual prejudices against dark creatures like lycanthropes and vampires or the members of the Fey. Nonetheless the kid looked no older than seventeen and despite his alluring body and fine features he was the epitome of pathos.

"No! I would never...! I only love Bella!" the nameless creature cried, shaking his head frantically; a crazy glint showing through the black haze of drunkenness in his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing here..."

"A shame," Harry shrugged, uninterested. "Then why are you still here?"

"I... I don't know. I don't remember..."

"Then go home."

**

* * *

**

"I had to leave her."

"Ah you're back," Harry muttered with an exasperated sigh, looking at the still miserable looking boy from his mirror.

"You're the first who's not afraid or bewitched..." the kid murmured looking around in the one-room apartment, butterscotch eyes more focused this time. "I was drugged... last time I mean."

"Not a surprise. This place is dangerous for little boys like you," the older man answered still looking into the mirror.

"I'm not a little boy! I... I'm already..." the youth's voice faltered unsurely before he could finish the sentence.

"What seventeen? Eighteen? One hundred?" Harry chuckled cruelly at the rapidly widening, innocent eyes. "You're still nothing but a toddler compared to most of our customers here. So don't be so conceited."

"How...?" the boy stared at his back in pure shock, a surprisingly human gesture which amused the green eyed man.

"You're hardly the first... hm... vampire I've seen." Harry replied absently. "So still don't want to fuck?"

"No!"

"Then don't waste my time."

* * *

"I'll pay you."

"Should I spread my legs here or you want the bed?" Harry asked with a coy little smirk, basking in the brat's embarrassment and uneasiness.

"No! I mean for talking with me."

"My services are quite expansive," the man said turning around with a china cup in his hands. "Why don't you choose a child in your age as your best pal?"

"I... I don't... You're different," the boy stuttered not looking at him.

"If you say so. It'll be three hundred per hour," Harry wasn't surprised when the kid didn't bat an eyelash at the ridiculously high price. "Take a seat..."

"Edward."

"Edward. Tea?" he raised his cup, but the other just shook his head and sat down in one of the black leather armchairs. "Sorry I don't have blood."

"It's alright. I'm not thirsty," Edward murmured staring at his hands on his knees. He was clearly nervous about something. "But... can I ask something?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged.

"Why did you become a... prostitute?"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. Of course the boy didn't or more likely couldn't comprehend why someone would choose to sell him- or herself. Edward himself seemed to be a pampered and sheltered little prince who thought breaking up with a girl – was she a human or was it only his imagination? – was the end of the world. It was simply pathetic and disgusting, but until the vampire paid gave him enough money he could act like he was interested in the other's pitiful whines.

"Why not? It's a simple and well paying job."

"Oh..." It was clear that Edward expected something more dramatic. "Um..."

"So why did you leave this girl?" Harry asked looking straight into the boy's molten eyes.

"It was too dangerous. I just couldn't bear the thought of hurting her... She was so tempting... and innocent..." the vampire's tone became husky and his irises darkened as he thought of his precious girl. "I had to leave no matter how much I love her."

"Ah... puppy love," Harry sighed with fake enthusiasm earning a sharp glare from the kid. "You're story is so tragic you know. It's epic! The vampire and the human... how romantic."

"You're mocking me," Edward growled, eyes narrowing into threatening slits.

"Oh no, dear child, I do not mock you. You're doing it all by yourself," the man chided with a cruel little smile.

The vampire disappeared not a moment later.

* * *

"You're a bastard."

"Actually my parents had already been married for two years when I was born, but I guess you're right," Harry said nonchalantly tying the stripe of his cerulean silk robe. "Still you're back."

"I love Bella," Edward stated, almost defensively.

"Good for you." Viridian green eyes bored into amber before a satisfied smirk sneaked onto the older man's face. "So you want to fuck."

"I said no!" The vampire was stubborn he had to give this to him and it was even amusing to some extent.

"Then what do you want? After all talking didn't end too well," Harry quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

He took a step closer to the boy who was still staring at him, not even blinking.

It was time to play.

Harry licked his lips slowly, his steps graceful and seductive; emerald eyes alit with lust and power and Edward Adam's apple bobbed in anticipation as he took in the sight in front of him turning the black haired man's smile positively devious.

"I... I can't... I can't do this," Edward whispered, yet his legs remained glued to the floor.

"What do you want Edward?" the prostitute purred almost reaching the slightly trembling form of the vampire. "I know you want something. I can see it in your eyes. You've already thought about this... Have you imagined my lips around your marble like cock? Have you fucked my mouth in his head? Have you sank your fingers into my hair, grabbing my locks while I was sucking and licking every inch of you? Have you–"

"No! No... I would... never..." The once amber orbs were almost coal black by now, yet the boy still didn't want to give into his urges.

And Harry just laughed as the young vampire fled once again.

"Never say never, dear Edward. Never say never."

* * *

"Long time no see," Harry said, putting down the hairbrush.

"I'm getting married."

"Then congratulation is in order," the man smiled without any emotion. "The human girl I presume?"

"I'm sorry for disappearing without a word," Edward murmured not answering. He looked just as miserable as a year ago.

"It's non of my business what do you do with your life," Harry shrugged. "I hope you're not here to invite to your wedding."

"No... I..."

"As eloquent as always. You're a real prude huh?" the man sneered, but his verdant eyes sparkled with amusement. "Are you getting the so called "cold feet"?"

"No."

"If you want to practice I can recommend you a few names. They are amongst the best in the District and have the necessary equipments too."

"I want you... to be my first," Edward said, his tone perfectly serious alongside with his eyes that never left the other man's own gaze.

"As you wish."

The vampire was across the room in an instant, pouncing on him like an animal filled with lust and Harry could only utter a strangled chuckle before hard, blood red lips claimed his own in a searing kiss. There was nothing nice and soft in it, Edward simply devoured his mouth, his cold, slick tongue tasting and dominating the older man's actions and even though it was clear that the vampire had little to no experience in the art of kissing, Harry felt as his loins stirring with arousal as he tried to keep up with the dizzying pace.

"This means nothing," Edward panted between two kisses. "It can't mean anything."

"Of course not," Harry answered tilting his head to the side giving better access to boy who was now devouring his neck. "I'm just a whore after all."

"Shut up!" the vampire growled pressing his body to the slightly shorter one, rolling his hips forward instinctually ripping a tiny gasp from Harry. "Good."

There was the sound of tearing fabric and then those cool lips were everywhere on the older man's body, kissing, licking, nipping leaving Harry breathless and painfully aroused. His legs were trembling and he couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Here he was, one of the most experienced and best whores of the District trembling and moaning like some needy little virgin totally at the mercy of the creature who was sucking his left nipple vigorously at the moment. It just wouldn't do.

He carded his fingers through Edward's bronze locks, clenching and pulling at them, demanding the boy to raise his head with a threatening snarl, but he just smirked and kissed the vampire on the mouth once more before in a swift moment he sank onto his knees, his head in front of the bulging crotch of Edward's jeans causing him to lick his lips, mentally already tasting the hard, marble like member in his mouth.

He stroked the denim covered cock first with his hands then his lips, teasing the already growling creature mercilessly before slowly unzipping the trousers pulling them down alongside with the form fitting shorts revealing the source of his desire. He couldn't say that he hadn't seen bigger or thicker before, nor that it was unique in its perfect whiteness, but it was a very nice and delicious looking cock and he was already burning with the need of tasting it.

Harry leant closer, lips opening slowly brushing against the velvety texture...

And then the illusion was shattered into million tiny pieces by the shrill ring of the vampire's cell phone causing both of them to freeze on the spot. The older man closed his eyes, swallowing his irritation and lust, collecting himself while Edward clenched his fingers into fists, almost hissing at the intruding thing as if it would shut it up.

It didn't and the mood was ruined irreversibly.

"You should answer it," Harry murmured sitting back on his heels looking up the clearly annoyed boy who finally answered the phone.

"Bella." It sounded strained, but the older man didn't say anything. It wasn't his business. "Yes... No, I'll be home in the morning... Of course I haven't forgotten anything... Yes I have the fabric too... Of course, I love you too," the vampire gritted through his teeth before ending the call and looking down at him.

"It seems like your little human will be your first after all," Harry said nonchalantly, standing up. "Maybe it's for the best."

"But–" Edward seemed almost lost as he stood there in the middle of the room, still half erect and totally dishevelled.

"I have a customer in half an hour. A customer who actually pays for my services," Harry cut in. "So I'd be grateful is you get lost."

"So this is it?" Edward spat, fury written all over his face. "Some bastard comes in half an hour to fuck you so you just throw me out?"

"This meant nothing, you said yourself," he answered, green eyes flashing coldly.

"Fuck you!"

"You had the chance." Harry's tone was emotionless. "Have a content life with your human."

* * *

"You reek of mutt," Edward hissed viciously into his ear, steel like arms shackling him to the hard body behind him. "Did one just fucked you?"

"How is your wife?" Harry asked instead of answering.

"Where are you going?" the vampire shot back taking in the already packed trunks and bags.

"Home."

"What?"

"It's time for me to go home, Edward."

"What do you mean?" the boy looked desperate, his dug into Harry's waist pressing the man's body to his own frantically. "You can't leave me!"

"You are being ridiculous," Harry's voice was serene as he turned around to look into the vampire's topaz eyes.

"You can't leave me now! Not after everything! Not after you drove me crazy!" Edward snarled burying his face into the shorter man's neck inhaling his stormy scent beneath the werewolf stench. "Why don't you understand that I want you? That I need you?"

Harry sighed softly caressing the young creature's face with his fingers before he rose to his tiptoes and kissed him almost lovingly.

Almost.

"I may have been a whore for five years, but your wife and family should always come first in your eyes," he whispered. "You should spend as much time with her as you can..."

"But–"

"Take care Edward and have a content life... until you can." The last part seemed nothing more than a fragment of illusion as the world around Edward Cullen dissolved into nothingness, leaving behind only the bare walls of scattered dreams.

* * *

Edward looked down on the slowly dying body of his wife knowing that he still had a chance to save her... to fulfil her greatest dream, but he couldn't find the strength in himself to do so. It could finally end, the misery of being with someone who wasn't meant no matter how much he wished she was.

His love was the biggest farce of his long inhuman life, an unforgivable lie, simple cowardice because he was so afraid to be alone. But it could end now and as she looked at him, doe like eyes still full of hope he knew it would end.

He gave a sigh and for the last time leant closer and she smiled closing her eyes in expectation.

"Good bye Bella," he whispered knowing that her heart already stopped.

"What about your child?" a voice asked behind him and Edward spun around in shock staring at the figure in black with a discretely glowing globe in his hands.

"Harry?"

_Finish_

_

* * *

_

**After Notes:**

_First of all this didn't mean to be a happy end story so I don't think there will be a sequel. This is not about Harry and Edward's earth shattering love which conquers everything, this is more about Edward's maturing even if it's kind of twisted. _

_To tell the truth the whole story can be quite confusing but this was just a twisted idea without any concrete plot behind which caused it to become a bit abstract. Yet I still like it._

_About the characters: Edward is desperate in the first part of the story he thinks he loves Bella and hates himself for leaving her, which should be obvious, but his encounters with Harry slowly open his eyes and at the same time making him fall in love with the man. I know I should have written about Edward's feelings in more detail, but this is not that story. I didn't want to expand the – nearly nonexistent – plot with long descriptions about Edward's conflicted emotions, I think his words and actions are enough to explain things... to some extent._

_As for Harry, he's old and decided to be whore just because he could. His life is endless and he's tired and it's only natural that he can't appreciate Edward's self-pity and whining. However as time goes by he learns to care for the vampire maybe even loves him but at the same time he knows that their feelings are futile and can't be fulfilled which is why he leaves Edward in the end (even if he comes back in the epilogue part)._

_As for the timeline maybe two years passes through the parts as I have no idea about the Twilight timeline, but it doesn't really matter..._

_Btw I hope you liked it._


End file.
